


Bunny

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Boys Kissing, Bunny Ears, Christmas, Debt, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Humiliation, Italian Mafia, Kissing, Life Debt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia Boss, Mafia Underboss, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Sharing a Bed, TKS, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, bunny tail, buttplug, omega senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Christmas Eve, snow resting on the street and frost growing over the mansion’s windows; Tsukasa felt the cold wind hit his body the minute he step out of the car, he climb the few stairs and knock on the grand wooden door, a butler immediately opened it and led the tall guy to a hall full of Degas and Matisse paintings, they turned right and entered into a room full of people.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4nymphadora4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nymphadora4/gifts).



> Hi Cheri!!!! I was so happy to write this fic for you, the prompt that you asked for was so sweet and juicy that I couldn't stop writing!!!   
> I hope you like it!!!

Christmas Eve, snow resting on the street and frost growing over the mansion’s windows; Tsukasa felt the cold wind hit his body the minute he step out of the car, he climb the few stairs and knock on the grand wooden door, a butler immediately opened it and led the tall guy to a hall full of Degas and Matisse paintings, they turned right and entered into a room full of people. 

The butler bowed and disappear, the brunette greeted all the men and sat on a brown Barcelona chair, the room was impressive, two navy blue Chesterfield sofas distributed on the sides, leaving a large central space with a soft beige carpet lay in between, tiger-maple antique furniture, bold paintings on the walls and a gold beaded chandelier proudly hanging on the middle of the ceiling; a burning fireplace was trying to play the role of their tiny sun for that special winter evening.

“You’re late.” Ryusui said.

“I’m sorry, there was snow on the pavement.” Tsukasa gently replied.

“Francois, please bring Tsukasa something to drink.” The captain snapped his fingers, he was the mafia boss of all of them, his amber eyes held a gaze more fearsome than a tiger, a thin paper cigarette hung from his bottom lip and the small trail of smoke was slowly escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Tsukasa was the proud underboss, as the second in command in their small empire, he wasn’t afraid of talking back at the Don, their relationship was close since they started working together from an early age; he was always ready to stand in for his boss at any given moment. The brunette had the immediate power and control over the caporegimes, Mozu, Hyoga and Magma, these three were the strongest hitmen and Tsukasa had the power to order them to do absolutely anything. 

It wasn’t a secret that these five alphas were feared by everyone, they were merciless, devilish and at some point, even cruel towards their enemies. In a strange way of keep everyone together and on good terms, Ryusui often organized special gatherings where he filled them with money and extravagant gifts that the alphas dearly appreciated.

Before Tsukasa’s late arrival, he had already given his other subordinates their Christmas bonuses, a Pagani Zona HP Barchetta for each of them, a car with a motor so strong it could make every street shake by its passing, two million dollars in cash and a silver Rolex watch.

The butler returned and gave the long-haired man a glass of whisky on the rocks, he gladly accepted it and immediately took a sip. “So, I missed the gift exchanging.” The brunette said.

“Not at all.” A smirk was formed on his boss’s face, it was a small pouting of his lips, amber eyes fixated on the hazel eyes. “The gift I’m going to give you is to thank you for all your excellent years of service.” He took out another cigarette and cautiously lit it, the smoke began swirling on the air above him. “Hyoga, please bring Tsukasa’s gift.”

The alpha followed his boss’s orders, he stood up and exit the room.

“You don’t have to give me anything.” Tsukasa said, he was slowly shaking his cold glass, making the ice hit each other.

“Nonsense, the best gift is for my beloved underboss.” Ryusui left his cigarette on the ashtray, letting it burn itself out. “Besides, is time for you to get a proper companion.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow trying to understand the meaning of his boss’s words; the sound of the door opening made Tsukasa turn his gaze, his mouth remained with an uncharacteristic grim line and his hazel eyes were still as processing what was he looking at the door frame.

“Remember Byakuya Ishigami?” Ryusui chuckled and Tsukasa slowly nodded his head. “Well, that’s his son.”

Hyoga was carrying a blonde guy, one arm around his back and the other around his bend knees, he walked towards the other alphas and gently placed him on the carpet.

The guy was beautiful to Tsukasa’s eyes, white soft skin, bright crimson eyes and a strange blonde hair with green tips that was styled in two ponytails, he was forced to wear a sassy strappy black velvet bodysuit that featured a plunging neckline, a matching bow tie and lace bunny ears.

“Poor Byakuya, he was drowned in a million-dollar depth.” Ryusui crossed his leg, the smoke from his cigarette was veiling the air like souls in a perpetual suspension. “Dear Mozu was in charge of breaking his legs, but his dumb omega son offered himself to pay the debt.” The boss snapped his fingers. “Hyoga, showed his body to Tsukasa, please.”

Hyoga did as told and spread open the omega’s legs, the guy whimpered by the sudden touch. “His name’s Ishigami Senku.” Ryusui explained. “He is a virgin male omega.”

Tsukasa’s cheeks turn slightly pink as he noticed the trapped throbbing erection on the blonde’s bodysuit.

“He’s in heat; we gave him a drug that interfered with his heat regulation.” The boss chuckled again and lean forward on his seat. “So, that he was ready for you.”

Senku was having a hard time thinking straight, but he felt mortified, traumatized, and frozen to the spot; his legs were starting to ache by the forced of having them widespread. The blonde could hear and saw at everyone on that elegant room, but his body felt so hot, so needy and so desperate for an alpha touch, it wasn’t him, it was the drug playing with his primal desires.

Hyoga turned him over and presented to everyone the omega’s butt, where a white and puffy bunny tail could be seen.

“That’s a special butt plug.” Ryusui said glaring at the brunette. “He’s already stretched out for you.”

Hyoga gently removed the plug and a loud pop echoed through the room, a hole could be appreciated between the dark cloth, where everyone could see the blonde’s throbbing pink ring, slick was slowly dripping down the hole into the beige carpet; he was making a mess out of himself and tears began forming at the corner of his ruby eyes, he was feeling so ashamed, so painfully exposed and so alone.

“Stop it.” Tsukasa said, he was getting uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“You heard him, Hyoga.” The boss commanded and the caporegime put the butt plug back in, the omega bit his lip in order to stop an incoming moan, he wouldn’t give them the pleasure of hearing his wrecked voice.

“What I’m a supposed to do with him?” Tsukasa was trying to understand the whole situation, he was feeling extremely aroused by watching the omega’s body and the bunny suit was just making the matters worse.

“As you know, I am going to retire in a few years.” Ryusui stood up from his seat and walked towards the whimpering omega. “I need to rest; you know how tiresome this lifestyle is.” He grabbed the blonde’s wrist and pulled it, forcing him to stand up on his own. “As my underboss, I plan to leave the total and complete command to you, and as every mafia boss you need an omega by your side.”

The boss pushed the omega’s body towards Tsukasa’s lap, he felt down on his knees and hold the underboss’s legs, slick continue pouring down the trembling legs; Senku was feeling weak and intensely hot as the minutes continue passing, he was at his heat’s peak.

The brunette placed an arm on his back, he instinctively was looking to take care of him from the gaze of the other alphas. Tsukasa was noticing just how strong the omega’s aroma was, it was a sweet combination of fresh peaches and roses; his muscles were tensing and his mouth began salivating, it sure had passed a long time since his last time with an omega and his body sure missed it.

Tsukasa bit his lip. “I don’t want him.” He said.

Ryusui arched an eyebrow. “You sure?” He crossed his arms and looked right at Magma and Mozu. “Since you don’t want him, maybe these boys could have some fun with him.”

Magma began cracking his knuckles and Mozu was creepily grinning, both glares were directed at the omegas weak body; Senku raised his head and looked at Tsukasa with pleading eyes, those eyes were a window to his trouble soul, so bright and deep red, he was asking for help. The brunette swallowed hard and embraced the omega’s body in a tight griped. “No.” he muttered.

“No what?” Ryusui asked. “You can despise my gift; you don’t have to accept him by force.”

The brunette sighed. “I really want him.” He didn’t know if it was a real lie, his body was painfully responding to the omega’s aroma.

“Then proved it.” He met the hazel glace unflinchingly.

“I’m holding him.” Tsukasa pleaded, he was starting to get nervous of Mozu’s and Magma’s devilish looks towards the blonde; he was sure that if he left him with them, the omega would not bear the first night, they would humiliate him and force him to do the unimaginable until his body broke.

“That’s not what I mean.” Ryusui sat on the Barcelona chair right next to Tsukasa, one hand with his lit cigarette and the other holding his chin. “Mark him.”

“What?” Tsukasa couldn’t believe that request.

“If you mark him right here, right now; I’ll know you really appreciated my thoughtful gift.” The boss said.

If the Nanami Family was the Holy Church of the Mafia, then the head of the Family, Don Ryusui Nanami was the Pope, a man admired for his strength and vast intelligence, and even though his relationship with Tsukasa was deep and meaningful, the brunette wouldn’t dare to be on his boss’s bad side.

“Are you going to do it?” The boss raised his fingers, ready to snap them and command the other alphas to take away the blonde.

Tsukasa nodded, he lifted the omega and sat him on his lap, he didn’t care that the slick was going to ruin his pants; this was for the best, right? He brushed his lips against the blonde’s smooth neck and smelled him deeply; his aroma was so addictive and intense.

The brunette rip off the bow tie, leaving the neck uncovered, he was purring and his fangs were slowly coming down; the omega’s body continue trembling, Senku couldn’t object but he was painfully crying, everything was happening so fast, one day he was at home with his dad and the next one he was forced to wear a tiny bunny suit with a butt plug as an alpha was trying to mark him.

He was going to become the property of a mafia underboss for the rest of his life, his head continue spinning, he could never live this down as long as he lived; people would know that he was marked against his will and forced to mate with a stranger, there was nothing left for him, no home, no identity and no dignity. Senku could only hope that his father could live a meaningful life after his sacrifice.

Senku felt a hot breath against his neck, then the tender brush of lips and he moaned loudly as the lips began kissing and licking the length of his neck, the touch was becoming harder and more urgent; the underboss’s hand slide around his waist and pulled him closer to his pine scented body.

“Please…” The omega tried to plead. “Don’t do it, please.” The heavens knew he was ashamed, tears began running down his face as he couldn’t stop painfully sobbing; the worst type crying was the kind in which the blonde’s soul also wept, because no matter what he did, there was no way to comfort him, his destiny was now sealed.

“I’m sorry…” Tsukasa whispered and before he could regret it his jaw opened wide and sank his teeth in the white flesh, blood began dripping and Senku gasped, he felt pitiful, his erection brushing desperate against the suit, wanting to be free, but his heart was breaking little by little.

Senku was now Shishio Tsukasa’s legally property and he didn’t know if his wounded heart could heal with time, the memory of this embarrassment moment was now forever engraved on his brain and there was no one there to comfort him.

* * *

Senku woke up, his body was aching, cheeks burning as he felt like a flush of heat was running through him; the blonde wanted to cry for help but to who? Where was he? He noticed himself laying on what felt a comfy bed, plenty of silver pillows and soft white sheets; he looked around and got scared when he saw the brunette right beside him.

Tsukasa was down to his black underwear, reading a book by the glowing light of the bedside lamp, the corner of his hazel eyes peeked at the blonde who was now fully awake.

“How are you feeling, bunny?” He asked.

“I’m tired.” He answered, and extremely hot, but he didn’t want to confess that. Senku’s Christmas Eve was filled with different strong emotions, he noticed himself still wearing the bunny suit and gently chuckled, so that’s why the underboss was giving him that corny pet name.

“You can continue resting, It’s late.”

“What time is it?” He moved a bit in the sheets, the pine smell felt nice to his nose, it was strangely comforting.

“Half hour passed midnight.” Tsukasa closed the book. “Merry Christmas.” He said with a gentle smiled.

Senku noticed his eyes were the softest brown, like a melt of autumn tones, light and delicate, he couldn’t stop looking at them, but them a glaze of tears began blurring his sight and without further noticed, the drops continue bursting like water from a broken dam and Senku couldn’t control it.

This was his first Christmas away from home, away from his dad and away from his friends; he was completely alone and sharing a bed with a strange alpha that recently marked him. The blonde was crying so hard it was beginning to hurt his throat, it was how he tried to let go of his inner frustration, he knew his life would never be the same and he couldn’t do nothing to attempt and change his new situation.

Tsukasa rolled over and embraced him. “Cry if you need it.” He said while caressing the curls of his hair.

Senku was feeling so confused, he was still crying trying to get rid of the pain, but it just continued to stay in place just inside his heart; his body was driving him nuts, every part of him was increasingly burning up and he couldn’t help but squirm by the touch. The drug and the scent of the alpha, _his alpha_ , wasn’t helping him at all; Senku couldn’t control his hands and even worse he couldn’t control his lips.

His omega biology was screaming at him to connect with his alpha, the man that perfectly left a glowing red bite mark on his neck. The blonde’s lips settled on the alpha’s lips, with intent, firm and insistent; Senku was screaming at himself but his hormones were more powerful than his will. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Tsukasa said, after slowing breaking the kiss apart, the omega smelled so nice and he really wanted him, but not against his wishes.

Senku hold onto the alpha, arms around the strong neck and with shame he rubbed himself against the other. “I’m so hot.” he whimpered, his mind was trying to stop him, but the bite mark, the aroma and the heat were telling him to embrace his primal instinct.

“But…”

“You don’t want me?” He cried, the feeling of being rejected was too much for him. “You marked me, I’m yours.” Senku didn’t know he could be so submissive; he had never been in a similar situation and this could be his first time with an alpha.

Tsukasa was burying himself into the blonde’s scent gland, it was delicious and mouthwatering, his aroma didn’t compare with that of the other omegas he had been with and that excited him greatly, Senku was his, the first omega he had ever marked and was beginning to like it even if it had been by force.

“You won’t regret this?”

“Even if I come to regret it after my heat.” Senku was shakingly breathing. “I can’t be with someone else; this mark makes me forever yours.”

Those words hurt the alpha, but the blonde was right, they were now forced to mate forever and let it be this Christmas day to be their first night together.

Tsukasa hold him tight and kiss him, his insistent mouth was parting the blonde’s shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, Senku was clinging on him as he was experiencing new sensations he never knew was capable of feeling; both taste the future of their tomorrows in the sweetness of each other lips.

Slick was continuously dripping onto the bed sheets and Tsukasa groaned when his nose caught more of that sweet smell of fresh peaches and roses, it was slowly driving him crazy; the brunette slowly began to lower the zip of the bodysuit and carefully slip the blonde’s body out of it, he wasn’t wearing any underwear and his proud erection bounced back by being finally free.

Senku was just wearing his lacy bunny ears and the cotton bunny tail butt plug, Tsukasa sighed at the lovely view before his eyes, the omega was beautiful in every sense of the word. The alpha was loving his curves of softness, flawless white skin, cheeks champagne pink and a small erection that looked desperate for a slight touch; but what caused the alpha to be lost at words where the omega’s eyes.

His crimson eyes were stunning, it showed his true soul, like a deep pool of restless lava, a red ocean of hopeless grief, and as he looked into his eyes, Tsukasa knew he was the most beautiful being in the whole vast universe and couldn’t believe they were about to mate.

Tsukasa was running his fingers along the omega’s whole body, savoring every inch of it and listening carefully to his heavy breathing; he leaned in and kiss him again, Senku was feeling a hot rush of helplessness as his body was commanding him to obey the alpha’s wishes, it was a sudden tide of warmth that was letting him limp and before he knew, he was kissing him back.

They were breathing deeply and one kiss turned into two, two turned into three and then they couldn’t keep counting them, kiss, lick, bite, tongue, it was a mixture of their mouths dancing and both their bodies were extremely enjoying it.

“Bunny…” Tsukasa whispered in his ear. “Can I take your tail off?”

“Please…” Senku whimpered.

The blonde brushed his hand against the soft round melons, feeling the omega’s body shaking once again by the sudden touch, he caressed the bunny tail, it was so soft and slightly wet.

“You’re so naughty.” He kissed him, catching one moan into his breath. “How many hours have you had it on?”

Senku glared at him, eyes dying with an intense desire, his body was aching for his alpha’s knot; he was feeling so ashamed of what the mafia boss forced him to wear. Ryusui forced him to undress in front of him, his butlers bathed him and combed his hair, and when he thought nothing could be worse, the boss stuck the bunny tail butt plug inside him. _“You need to be ready to your new alpha.”_ And boy, with the help of the drug that interfere with his heat cycle, his whole body was now ready.

“More than 10 hours.” He said, with a sad tone on his voice.

Tsukasa kissed the blonde’s forehead and in one quick movement he pulled out the butt plug with a loud _pop_ , the slick started coming down freely, wetting the omega’s thighs and legs as wrenching the bed sheets beneath him.

Senku bit his lips, the feeling of being empty after those long hours, was horrible. The alpha positioned himself right on top of the blonde and as their lips meet again, he positioned his throbbing erection on the pink wet void.

“I’m pushing in, bunny.” he said and Senku nodded, granting him permission.

The alpha’s cock slowly slip in, groaning at the tight wet sensation, Senku was holding onto the sheets, sighing in relief of being connected with him, it was new, different and somewhat scary, but his biology was loving it.

“Alpha…” he mumbled.

Tsukasa leaned in and started kissing the omega’s scent gland, he needed more of the peaches and roses smell, it was so addictive and overwhelming; he began to thrust into the blonde, and he was falling in love with the cute sounds that were escaping from his mouth, he was humming like a bunny and the alpha was melting by being present in that perfect and adorable moment.

“You’re so big.” He moaned. “I’m so filled by you.”

“Bunny, hum and purr for me.” The alpha was holding the blonde’s hips, their dance was taking a quicker rhythm.

The omega’s breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, purring and humming, obeying what his alpha was asking of him; he placed an arm over his eyes, the sensation was too much, precum was slowly dripping down of his own neglected cock and wet sounds of their bodies colliding into each other could be heard in the entirely of the room.

Tsukasa slip out and the omega groaned annoyed by feeling the emptiness again, he just tasted his first cock and couldn’t think he could live without it, he needed it, the perfect knot, that his new found alpha mated with him in that instant and in that moment.

The alpha quickly changed their positions, he was now sitting and gently placed Senku over his hard rock cock; the omega moaned louder, this position allowed him to feel the alpha deeper inside him, he tilt his head backwards, it was too much.

“Bunny…” Tsukasa groaned, gently caressing his blonde hair. “Hop for me, bunny.”

The brunette’s words were sweet commands for the omega, his body started moving on its own while looking him directly at the eyes, hazel vs crimson; the blonde’s hips began rolling like he’s riding a wild beast, he was submitting Tsukasa to the tightness of his demanding hole.

“Don’t stop, hop higher.” He ordered and Senku could only comply, his breath and humming sounds were coming out in controlled pants, it was so deep inside him, so wet and so warm. His bunny ears were moving at his rhythm, damped hair slowly coming down his shoulders and pink tongue peeking out of his mouth.

The base of Tsukasa’s cock was slowly swelling, he gripped onto the omega’s hips and took control over him, over how deep he was penetrating him with each thrust, moving the small body up and down as his free will.

Senku closed his eyes and just focused on every sensation, his legs were starting to become numb; he was almost screaming, his pink void was clenching and pulsating desperately, how each trust was forced into his prostate. The omega could feel a bubbling sensation on his inner stomach, he was closed.

Tsukasa let out a huge groaned as he was finally knotting him, and by the sudden invasion of the alpha’s seed, Senku couldn’t control himself and a splatter of white pearls scattered at their chests, he came without being touched.

The omega was trying to catch his breath, his orgasm felt so intense and his void was still clenching while receiving the big load; he couldn’t control himself and started crying, sparkly tears were running down his face. “I’m sorry, I cum without your permission.” He wept. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, it was so intense, I…”

The alpha shut him up with his lips, he kissed him so sweetly that the blonde felt a tremor around his spine. “Don’t ever apologized for that.” A peck on the lips. “This was perfect.” Their mouths were wet, and their breathings were slightly labored, they were going to stay connected for a few minutes more and Tsukasa thought they could pass that time by kissing softly.

The brunette caressed the bite mark on his omega’s neck, it still looked so painfully red. “Bunny…” he said. “I can get used to us being mates.”

The blonde shyly smiled; his arms were wrapped around his alpha’s neck. “I don’t think I have a choice.” Even though he felt a strong connection during their mating, his brain was starting to work again and stilled felt hurt for being forced into that situation.

Tsukasa kissed him and the omega accepted it, the alpha wanted this, wanted his mouth, his heart and his soul. He ran a finger along the edge of the bunny ears, he looked so cute. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it here.” He leaned in his mouth close, brushing it against his, barely touching, Senku was his new drug and he loved it. “Merry Christmas, bunny.”

* * *

It was still Christmas day on the afternoon when Senku suddenly woke up, he was feeling another heat wave, his skin was glistening, and he felt his mouth dry. He moved around on the bed, whimpering by the feeling of wet where he was laying, he began looking for his alpha, but didn’t see him on the room.

They just mated for the first time and was now abandoning him, he couldn’t think straight as his body was feeling hotter than before; back at home he usually used sex toys with a knot, but his body quickly got used to his alpha’s knot and he didn’t think he could go back to before. Senku needed Tsukasa and was at the verge of crying for knowing where he could be.

Then a whimpering groan escaped from his mouth, his omega biology was calling for him, Senku was so defenseless at the moment, tears were pouring as it was more than mere crying, it was a desolate sobbing that came from a person with anguish and nervousness of not knowing what will happened to him.

Was he abandoned? Was he a bad omega?

The door opened and his alpha entered the room, the pine scent embraced him softly in the air, Tsukasa was wearing a black dress pant and a red shirt, his long hair was still wet, probably from a recent bath. The brunette sat on the bed and hold his omega tightly.

“Was wrong?” He said while caressing the blond green tip hair, it was obvious as the peaches and roses smell were teasing with his nose, but he wanted Senku to say it.

“My body is so hot.” He whimpered, grabbing hard at his alpha’s arms. “I need you.” He looked up, tears still forming at the corner of his crimson eyes; Senku was feeling so ashamed, his body begging for his alpha’s touch.

Tsukasa lowered his head and gently grip the blonde’s chin. “Poor Bunny.” He pressed their lips together, sending a swift rush of sensation through the omega’s body, more slick started running down his thighs. “It’ll be my Christmas present to make you feel good.” Tsukasa flicked his tongue out to touch the blonde’s bottom lip. “But you need to hop in order to obtain my knot.”

Senku lifted his hands to grasp at the alpha’s shoulders, he wanted to feel his skin.

“Will you hop?” Tsukasa teased as he began to unbutton his shirt.

The omega nodded, lips slightly parted, waiting for another touch. Tsukasa began caressing the wet white thighs, Senku was shaking and rubbing his needy body against the alpha; his cock was twitching with eagerness.

Tsukasa touched the little cock light and softly, trailing his fingers up and down the length, going as far down as his perineum, wetting his fingers with the sweet slick. Senku was moaning with the touch, getting desperate by the second for being possessed.

“Bunny…” Tsukasa whispered in his ear. “You sure enjoyed our first time together; your body wants more.”

“I-It’s the heat.” And even though it was the true, the blonde wasn’t ready to formerly accept that his heart wanted him too. The alpha’s touches were so sweet, intense and majestic, making him feel so desirable, so wanted, and so his.

Tsukasa quickly undressed himself and sat on the bed with his legs spread open, touching his lap in a clear sign for the omega to ride him again; Senku got near and with a desperate move he climb on top of the alpha, holding tightly at the brunette’s shoulders while fully sinking into the hard cock.

The blonde moaned loudly, feeling himself finally full and Tsukasa kiss him, the image of the pretty omega sitting on top on his cock sure was exquisite to his hazel eyes, he never felt so in love before.

Puffy pink cheeks, messy blonde hair, parted swollen lips, the omega was swiveling his hips, he was hot and needy. Tsukasa grabbed from the bedside table the pair of bunny ears and placed them on top of Senku’s hair.

“Now hop, Bunny.” He said, kissing his forehead and placing his hands on the omega’s hips to help him keep balance.

The alpha’s words were commands to his body, he couldn’t control himself as he started with shallow, fast thrusts, letting himself sink fully into Tsukasa every third thrust; both were panting, messy kissing and the brunette was even pinching the omega’s pink pointy nipples. Everything Tsukasa did was to make Senku feel good.

He didn’t know what was going to be of his life, not even 24 hours had pass and he was already sobbing for his alpha’s absence, but the touches, the kisses, the sweet words and the thrusts, were all it took for Senku to lose his mind and for his omega part to beautifully came out.

Senku was smiling, he could sense the love and devotion his alpha was giving him, and, in his smile, Tsukasa could see something more than beautiful stars.

_I need you_

_You need me_

**_‘Cause that’s the way it’s meant to be._ **

_I need you._

_You need me._

**_We need each other._ **

* * *

Living with a mafia underboss was somehow nice and not what Senku expected at the beginning; when he met Tsukasa on that Christmas Eve, he thought the man would make him into a sex slave and that he would remain locked up forever in some old room, but the his first impression couldn’t be more far away from the truth.

Senku got scared of getting pregnant for their intense mating during his heat cycle, Tsukasa gave him some medicine and told him not to worry about it.

“I’ll love to have bunnies with you, but not until you start loving me.” The brunette said while kissing his forehead, this special kind of kiss always sent shivers down Senku’s spine. It meant Tsukasa respected him, respected his body and heart wishes, his likes and dislikes; is a type of kiss that meant he was more than willing to take his relationship with Senku to the next level.

Ryusui forced Tsukasa to mark him and everything since then evolved so swift and quick, but after all, the omega was feeling something deep towards the alpha; even if their relationship was forced, he was enjoying this new moments with Tsukasa. The brunette treated him well, was caring and he was trying to make him feel comfortable inside the mansion.

Senku left their room for the first time after New Year’s Eve, just when he’s heat passed.

“Everything you need is here, and if it happens to be missing, ask for it and I would order someone to bring it.” Tsukasa said the day Senku asked if it was possible for him to go outside the golden gates.

For the first time in his life, the omega was confused, he was starting to develop feelings towards his alpha, but there weren’t any plans at all for him, he wasn’t free.

Love must be free. So, all his plans vanished. It was as if his soul had stopped the search it had on for forever, as it could no longer sees nor seek a path, he was like a doll on a pretty house, sitting on a couch waiting for his master’s touch, and he was feeling embarrassed for lingering every night for that touch.

Tsukasa established just a few rules for him:

  * You are not allowed to leave the mansion.
  * You cannot possess a cell phone nor a computer with internet.
  * Wear the bunny ears ever day without exception.
  * Before I ask you to have sex, you must put on the bunny tail butt plug to stretched out your hole. I won’t do it for you.



The rules were easy to follow, but Senku really yearned for a phone or the possibility of knowing how Byakuya was doing, if his father knew he was fine, the blonde was missing him so much. His dad always did everything for him, since the moment he decided to adopt him and love him as if Senku was his real son, even though he was an omega.

Byakuya’s memory was becoming a dark silhouette, there was an immensely ache that came and went, but always returning in quiet moments when Tsukasa was busy working and left him alone to wander around the mansion; Senku wanted his dad, to keep him close, to talk and laugh with him like they always did.

His dad made a bad business decision and trusted the wrong people, an American scientist convinced him to ask the Nanami family for a loan to design and construct an embedded operating system for real-time advanced aerospace for NASA. The idea was brilliant and with the money they would obtain by selling the system, they could pay off the loan and become millionaires in seconds; Xeno fled the country when the job was done, taking with him everything that Byakuya had been working on and with no real way to pay the debt with the Nanami family; they were going to kill his dad and Senku could only offered his life in exchange for his.

“Tomorrow is my birthday.” Senku said while they were eating dinner.

“Good to know.” Tsukasa was munching some orecchiette with broccoli rabe, every dish was exceptionally made for his refined taste.

They were sitting right beside each other at the dining table, it was specially made for ten people, black and white with a glass surface, like a modern design with a classic style. Tsukasa caressed the omega’s body every opportunity he had; it was difficult to take his hands off of him, the brunette was just thinking about finishing up quickly, carry the blonde into his arms and gently placed him on their bed.

Tsukasa had never felt like this with an omega, Senku was different, special, his mate, and perfect in every way; they hadn’t passed a night or day without fucking, it was a new and sweet addiction that the brunette wasn’t willing to let go.

Senku was poking the food with his fork, even though he was hungry he was feeling scared and sad on asking a question to his alpha; he sighed and looked down, he was only allowed to wear the brunette’s big shirts and some bunny style slippers along with his mandatory bunny ears, thus leaving his white legs exposed, it was cold outside but the warmth of the mansion made his clothing kind of comfortable.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Tsukasa peek at him with the corner of his hazel eyes.

The omega trembled by the question, scared of annoying his Alpha. “Y-yes.” he muttered.

“Then eat.”

Senku swallowed hard. “It’s just that I want to ask you for something.” He said while leaving the fork on top of the plate glaring at his alpha with a sobbing look and lips slightly quivering.

“Ask me.” The brunette lean forward and lifted the omega’s chin in order for their eyes to meet deeply.

The blonde sighed once more. “As a birthday present…” He had already made up his mind in saying it. “Please let me talk with my father.”

The alpha arched an eyebrow and placed a soft kiss on the other one before pulling away and leaning against the chair, interlacing his own fingers and supporting his own chin with them. “I don’t know.” He hummed. “What if you tell him where you are? What if you’re planning your escape?

Senku bit his bottom lip as lonely tears were coming down his face, he was clenching his fists and his shoulders were losing their gravity, this whole situation was so unfair and although he gladly stayed by the alpha’s side for the rest of his life, he needed to let his father know about his well-being, just that.

“I know it’s hard to ask you to trust me.” He muttered. “We only know what our bodies like, but we don’t know anything about ourselves.” He looked up and stared at him, trying to do his best in stopping the tears. “I’ll do anything to prove my trust to you and in exchange I just want to see my father.”

Tsukasa remained silent for a few minutes that felt like hours for the blonde, his pretty autumn eyes were deadly and mesmerizing at the same time. “I’ll accept that.” He said while standing up from his seat. “Finish your meal and in two hours my special maid will come looking for you.” He placed one hand on the blonde’s shoulder and kiss the top of his head. “Be ready and do as she say.” And after that he walked away and lost himself between the hallways of the mansion, leaving him alone.

Senku sighed in relief of the opportunity to demonstrate his thrust to his alpha, he never thought of himself acting and thinking that way, putting an alpha before his needs and wishes, but as he was touching the mark on his neck, he knew he really didn’t have a choice.

His eyes shifted to his untouched plate and grabbed the fork to try and passed some food down his throat, it was hard to swallow as sobs wanted to purred out of his mouth while his eyes continue being glassy with a layer of tears.

* * *

“Signor Senku.”

A sweet voice was calling for him at the other side of the door, the omega returned to the master bedroom to lay on the bed and rest a little bit after finishing his meal.

“Yes?” he answered.

“I’m Yuzuriha, Don Shishio’s maid.” The girl presented herself. “May I come in?”

“Sure” He said while sitting on the bed, ready to know his alpha’s special task.

The doors opened and a pretty beta girl with long brown shiny hair that was wearing a middle length green dress with puffy sleeves and a white apron approached him, she was holding a small paper bag. “Nice to meet you, Signor.” She said with a sweet smile that showed compassion towards him and his situation.

“Nice to meet you too.”

The girl sighed and immediately her face turned a cute tone of red, almost like a beetroot. “Don Shishio asked me to get you ready for him.” She was playing with the tips of his fingers. “He’s waiting for you at the library, it’s near here, you just have to get out of the room, walked down the stairs and crossed the nearest hallway, it’s the first door at the left.”

“That sounds easy.” Senku was almost relieved when he heard the alpha wanted to meet him there; he hardly had the opportunity to spend time in the library, it was huge and he felt the brunette had almost every book in the world, deep down he was eagerly waiting for an opportunity to seat on one of the couches and read all day until dawn.

“Y-yes, it’s easy, but…” The girl shyly gave him the bag. “Don Shishio said that you must wear this.”

The omega opened the box and his face turned as red as the girl standing in front of him. “Is he serious?”

Yuzuriha nodded. “I can help you put it on.”

“That’s okay, I’ll do it myself.” He sighed hard as he began unbuttoning the big white shirt that he was wearing and gently slid it off his shoulders; he pulled out the tiny garments out of the bag and proceed to try and cover his body with them.

He was wearing a black lace garnet belt with strings attached to black knee-high thighs, red heart nipple covers and what was he most ashamed of using was a red ribbon with a jingle bell tied around his small cock, making it sound with everyone of his movements.

“Are you sure this is all he wants me to use?” He shyly asked. “Aren’t you forgetting some underwear?”

“No, that’s all.” Yuzuriha replied with a sorrow, she approached the omega and sat him on the bed while she removed his bunny ears for a second and started combing his hair. “He also wants you with a two pigtails hair style.”

Senku breath deeply and let the girl do whatever she pleased with his hair, his heart was beating faster, the outfit that his alpha choose was almost anything, but he would endure it and proved to be worthy of his trust; the girl painted his lips garnet red with a lipstick and placed once more the bunny ears on his head.

“You’re almost ready.” She said.

“What’s missing?”

“Please stand up and turned over.”

The omega did what she ask, and he gasped immediately when he felt the girl spread opening his butt and introducing a cold butt plug inside him.

“I’m so sorry for doing this.” She whispered with a sad tone of voice. “He wants you to be ready for him, this plug is new, like a white and fluffy bunny tail with shiny silver threads.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He straightened his body. “I know you’re just following orders.”

Yuzuriha tried to smile to make the omega feel a little comfortable with her presence, but deep down she knew her Don was asking too much of him.

“Let’s go Signor Senku, your alpha is waiting for you.”

The omega shyly nodded and followed the girl, they started walking and he was feeling extremely ashamed by hearing the jingle bell bouncing on his cock with every step he took; he didn’t want to speak with her just kept with his steady steps until he could reach the library door.

The act of shame was significant as the body could feel it almost spontaneously, it’s a sign of a natural inferiority; he continued his path with the gaze down as he didn’t want to feel the stares of the rest of the butlers and maids that were working around the mansion, deep down he was glad that they didn’t know each other.

Yuzuriha was so kind in accompanying him in that strange quest and he was glad she was trying to make him feel better with her smiles and presence as he was getting closer to the library.

“We’re here.” She said and gently patted him on the back. “Don’t be scared of Don Shishio.” She cleared her throat and look him directly to the eyes. “I know he could look mean and scary, but he’s a nice guy and…” Yuzuriha whispered the next words on the omega’s ear. “He really adores you and wants to make you happy, he’s just a bit weird showing his feelings.”

“Thank you so much for your words and company.” Senku said, he was smiling at her while opening the door and in mere seconds, he found himself inside the library.

The place was huge, egg-cratelike shelving with books tightly placed together, a grand wooden desk designed by an Italian architect, noteworthy antiques, two chesterfield gray couches and a violet chaise longue were Tsukasa was reading a novel while waiting for him; a huge chandelier that held smooth white candles that never dripped was in the center of the ceiling, lighting up the whole room.

The brunette closed his book and placed it on a near small table when he heard the jingle bell.

“You look stunning.” He said.

Senku kept walking until he was standing right in front of him, but before he could say anything, the alpha hold tightly one of his wrist and sat him on his lap; the hazel and ruby jewels were glaring deeply at each other, the pined scented smell of the alpha was awakening his omega body. The blonde no longer needed his heat to feel aroused by Tsukasa, the mark that bonded them was enough for him to start producing slick.

“I don’t know how you’re so precious, bunny.” He said while curling his fingers on the blonde’s hair; Tsukasa embraced him tightly and brought his nose closer to enjoy his omega’s sweet scent of roses and peaches. “I’m glad you came all the way down here just wearing that.” He grabbed tightly one of his pretty rounded butt cheeks, the omega whimpered by the sudden touch. “Bunny…” he whispered while resting one hand on the blonde’s chest.

Senku wanted to be with him, his body was screaming at him to be with his alpha together forever, he just wanted a little bit of freedom and communication with his father. _“Just promised me that, and I’ll never leave.”_ He thought while caressing his alpha’s hand. 

The omega’s hole was clenching as more slick was dripping out of it, coming down his thighs and wetting his alpha’s clothes; Tsukasa lifted his face, cupped with both hands the blonde’s face and kissed him, feverishly and hungry for him just like every night they had been spending together since their first time.

That kiss felt amusing to the blonde, it was a kiss that his inner biology and his heart desired with every inch of his self; his heart started pounding desperately, Tsukasa’s body, kisses and smell were intoxicating to him. This time their connection was feeling more intimate than before, Senku was no longer in heat and stilled his body was longing for the brunette, it was as if he never wanted him like this before.

Tsukasa lifted the omega from his lap and gently lay him on the length of the longue, he stood up and immediately removed his now slick wetted clothes, but he didn’t mind as Senku’s slick was the most pure and beautiful thing his body could produce; he got on top of him and continued kissing him while stroking his small cock.

Senku’s eyes fluttered shut, his parted mouth was welcoming his alpha’s devilish tongue, he was shivering as his arms came up his alpha’s neck and pulled him against his body as all the self-control he though he had in the past was now forever lost, trying to kiss him as fiercely as possible, trying to demonstrate him love and affection.

The alpha was eating away his omega’s moans, he couldn’t closed his eyes during the kisses because he didn’t want to miss any part of this moment, they knew each other for so little but he felt as if Senku was supposed to be his long lasting partner; he wanted to read the blonde’s face, was he feeling the same as he? Could he promise to never leave him?

Tsukasa continued grabbing the small cock and wrapping two fingers around the shaft and slowly stroke him up and down while rubbing his thumb over the back of the penis head; Senku pulled apart of the kiss as he couldn’t control his moans and hums, it was feeling so great and intense.

The alpha was caressing with his other hand the omega’s bare skin, the jingle bell was bouncing harder with his touch, it was a lovely sight; the strokes became harder and harder and Senku was arching his hips trying to get ahold of a more deep feeling.

Suddenly the omega began moaning louder as an intense scratchy tickling feeling was invading his body, building up intensely; Tsukasa kissed him once more, delving his tongue inside his mouth and Senku accepted it, he didn’t know who was breathing for who but in reality he didn’t really care.

Then he loudly whimpered as a string of brilliant pearls scattered across both of their chests; Senku’s chest was rising and falling at a quick rhythm as he was trying to recover his strength.

The brunette pulled apart and brushed their noses together. “Bunny, you look so cute on your afterglow.”

Those words were like pure magic, his omega self was so happy to hear his alpha said that, that he couldn’t contain himself and goofily smile at him, showing the purity and honesty of his soul as it was so innocent, vibrant and free.

Tsukasa removed the butt plug and a loud pop echoed across the library, more slick came pouring down freely and the alpha tasted it with the tip of his fingers, it had a sweet peach with honey taste.

The omega’s hands were desperately trailing along his alpha’s chest, it was so firm and strong that it sent shivers down his spine; the alpha couldn’t wait no more, he lifted the blonde’s hips and positioned his hard cock against the dripping wet pink void.

It was so easy to push his cock inside and the muscle walls were so eagerly receiving it, like it was meant to be, as if the omega had finally found his missing puzzle piece; Tsukasa was loving hearing the blonde’s sweet whines and gasps at the feeling of his hole been naturally stretching.

“S-So good.” He exclaimed, a fire was burning inside his body but it felt so much different like being in heat, this was better and he was conscious about his feelings and emotions during the whole time; he was able of continue thinking. “Ple…Please…Alpha” Senku didn’t know he was capable of begging, but the cock was making wonders inside his body and he needed more. “Oh my, please move.” He finally said with drool escaping through his parted lips.

Tsukasa leaned in closer and purred right beside his omega’s ear. “I’ll love to.” He said and hold tightly the blonde’s hips as he finished slipping his cock deeper inside; it was unbelievable tight, and the hole was perfectly trying to suck him all together.

Senku was moaning in complete ecstasies, holding himself tightly at his alpha’s neck, afraid of breaking himself apart; the brunette was thrusting harder into the pink void while nibbling at his omega’s scent gland, trying to overwhelmed himself into the sweet smell of roses and peaches.

When Tsukasa marked him, he knew he already lost his entire world, how was he able to hang onto someone he just barely new? How he was able to keep pouring love into an abyss? But there he was, rocking his hips harder, feeling his cock disappear between the rounded and perfect melons, purring at his partner and kissing him insistently until their lips started hurting.

There was something on those crimson eyes that was so beautiful and pure, he couldn’t bare the thought of losing him.

“Please, don’t leave me.” He said between thrusts and between kisses, trying to gather every bit of Senku’s body and self into his heart. Tsukasa wanted them to become inseparable, and thought they weren’t married, he felt as it they were one since their first night together.

The bubbling sensation was forming on the omega’s body, he was so closed he could almost feel it, and then he heard those begging words and he couldn’t resist it no longer; the screams and whines of his second orgasm echoed through the entire room as the jingle bell attached to his twitching cock continued dancing around, slick gushing out of his pink void, wetting more of Tsukasa’s cock as shiny stars were splashing across his chest.

Senku was panting for air and feeling overwhelmed by the continues thrusts of the brunette. “Alpha, come inside me.” He said while caressing his alpha’s cheeks, even though he wasn’t in heat, he needed to feel his knot.

Those words were magic to Tsukasa’s ears as he rocked his body one final time, it was everything he needed for his knot to pop and lock into the omega’s tighten void; he groaned loudly while filling the inside of the blonde with his milky seed. The alpha let himself fall into his omega’s body and embraced him completely while heavily breathing.

“I truly cherish this minutes of forced connection between our bodies.”

Senku giggled as he was brushing his alpha’s hair away from his face, he slightly moaned when his hole was eagerly clenching by receiving the brunette’s cum. “It feels good.”

Tsukasa gather his last remaining strength to turn their bodies over in order for Senku to be laying on top of him, he was afraid of nuzzling off and crushing his tiny body. “Bunny.”

“Hmm?”

“We can visit your father tomorrow on your birthday.” He said while placing a sweet kiss on his omega’s forehead. “And you can stay with him forever, if you want.” Tsukasa didn’t want to let him go, but he was loving him and was afraid of Senku being forever unhappy inside his mansion. The alpha was caressing the soft skin of his back, looking him with tired eyes and empty limbs; he was so much in love with him.

“I’ll love to.” Senku smiled with tears peeking from the corner of his eyes, and Tsukasa melted at the sight of that loving picture as it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, for it his smile was extending to his eyes and deep into his soul. “I just want to tell him I’m alright, and that my alpha is caring and providing for me.”

“You won’t leave me?” Tsukasa asked, brushing their noses together in a gentle and pure touch.

“I’ll never leave you.”

“Even if I’m a mafia underboss?”

“Specially if you’re a mafia underboss.”

“I want to be matted with you for the rest of my life.”

“I think that’s possible.” Senku said while partially opening his mouth, accepting his alpha’s kiss and melting himself into the passion of their feelings and emotions; their love was growing much as a spring flower, they could see how it slowly came out from the deep of each other’s eyes and spread in every part of their bodies.

* * *

On January 4th a black Ferrari Enzo stopped in front of a house, an omega with bunny ears and long-haired alpha got out of the car and walked the few steps to the house’s door. The omega knocked and in seconds a tired man opened the door, smiling instantly at the sight in front of him, and as the father and son embraced into a tenderly and loving hug, the alpha was genuinely smiling at them.

The father was shredding tears of happiness while caressing his son’s back. “I’m sorry, everything was my fault.”

“Byakuya. Don’t worry.” Senku said. “I’m fine, I now have a caring and loving alpha by my side.”

_They fell in love in the way they fall asleep: slowly and then all at once._

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
